Gmail chat UK US
by Anita Job
Summary: a gmail chat between UK and US, no pairings, just random with a special surprise for anyone who has read my other gmail chat.


Ok so, you guys know the drill "i don't own anything hetalia or google and all that."

ANYWAY this is another gmail chat between UK and US

Plus for anyone who read my other gmail chat, there is a special surprise for you somewhere in the chat! :D

* * *

><p>Gmail Chat: UK and US<p>

**UK**: oh hey  
>i should really be working on my homework<p>

**America**: same  
>14:55<br>**UK**: but instead im reading a rather captivating sherlock AU

**America**: …?

**UK**:One of my countries best ideas, books and notions  
>And listening to a splendid song<br>which does come with a sherlock vid

**America**: omfg

**UK**: Sadly, though, the vid doesn't cover the entire song

**America**:You know what's a good song?  
>Dancing in the street, the BowieJagger one.

**UK**: irk?

**America**: no really, watch it!

**UK**: Ok..  
>15:00<br>**America**: did you like "dancing in the street"?

**UK**: It was Interesting and embarrassing! Bowie and Jagger are black marks on my record

**America**: But it genius!  
>lol, they did a little booty shake<br>15:02  
><strong>UK<strong>: miff, its still a black mark  
>15:03<br>**America**: omg, i'm going to ditch on thursday and friday to see joan jet

**UK**: You can't ditch school! Its improper and rude and you're already rather….umm

**America**: MWA HA HA HA HA! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!VMY KICKASS PLANE OF DOOM IN COMPLETE!

**UK**: Plus you need a good education you can't just wonder around forever.  
>Look at me, I'm one of the smartest in the world, and that all because of school.<br>I loved it, My teachers were a great help and, its just great!

**America**: sorry, what were you saying

**UK**:Oh dear GOD!

**America**: You called?

**UK**: Facepalm, that was SO lame

**America**: tada!

**UK**: you have GOT to get a life

**America**: I HAVE A LIFE! AND A KICK ASS PLANE OF DOOM WHICH WILL HAPPILY DESTROY YOU!

**UK**: well that was peculiarly scary

**America**: thank you

**UK**: I was being sarcastic

**America**: what?

**UK**: Definition of SARCASTIC  
>1: having the character of sarcasm sarcastic criticism<br>2: given to the use of sarcasm : caustic a sarcastic critic  
>— sar·cas·ti·cal·lyadverb<br>Examples of SARCASTIC  
>her sarcastic comments that my singing reminded her of the time her dog was sick<br>DeWitt is everything Shea is not. And Shea quickly felt DeWitt's contempt. "Lincoln is loud," Jim says.  
>"He makes sarcastic comments because he has to call attention to himself all the time.<br>Some people are insecure because they haven't established themselves yet." —Anne Marie Cruz, ESPN, 18 Feb. 2002  
>[+]more<br>Origin of SARCASTIC  
>(see sarcasm)<br>First Known Use: 1695

**America**: oh and I need to get a life? You're worse than Sherlock bloody Holmes

**UK**: Sarcasm My dear Watson.

**America**: Oh yeah, well I can be Sherlock too!'

**UK**: I'd love to hear that

**America**: Stupid sarcasm  
>15:28<br>**UK**: Might I be able to borrow a roll of duct tape tomorrow?

**America**: perhapth, why?

**UK**: I'll need it at home, but I'll return it Tuesday.  
>Something of mine broke<br>15:29  
><strong><strong>A<strong>merica**: how much do you need

**UK**: A rather large amount, I'm afraid.

**America**: red or thilver?

**UK**: Color shouldn't make too much of a difference... It's black, so either one works.

**America**: ok  
>15:30<br>**UK**: Thilver, you say? How far into the depths of Sherlock are you?

**America**: not far at all, i'm watching an interview with Thimon pegg that Romano told me about  
>15:32<br>**UK**: I see  
>Romano talks to you?<p>

**America**: well it wasn't exthactly talking more like thlurring then he thaid thomething about loving  
>the world and took hith thirt off and athked if he wath they….He wath really drunk.<br>He wath even worthe than you when you took me out for drinkth

**UK**:And the peculiar written lithp? What wath the cauth of that, might I athk?  
>America: I'm pretending to be Therlock<p>

**UK**: Oh dear lord

**America** : someone called for me?

**UK**:, the Benedict one?

**America**: yeth

**UK**: please, no more lame puns. And stop insulting my country  
>15:36<br>**America** :I'm not insulting your country

**UK**: Whatever  
>15:38<br>**America**: hey UK!

**UK**: "Si on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne se peut exprimer qu'en répondant: «Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi.»"

**America**: what?

**UK**: "If I am to tell why I loved him, I feel it could only be expressed by answering "Because it was him, because it was me."  
>15:39<br>A rather beautiful tidbit of French Beauty.

**America**: ...?oh

**UK**: FRENCH  
>I hate them<br>always coming up with such gorgeous things, makes us English look bad

**America**: ok  
>brb, wants orange juice<br>15:51  
><strong>UK<strong>:I hate them all

**America**: NOOOO :'(  
>:'(<p>

**UK**: I'm not hating at you, stupid. =.= I'm hating France

**America**: i just finished my glass of orange juice!

**UK**: Fffffff.  
>LOL<br>People say I don't eat enough

**America**: orange juice

**UK**: but I eat tons

The world is so obese.

**America**: sniffle

**UK**: YOU KNOW HOW BIG PEOPLES LUNCHES ARE

**America**: it was so pretty  
>and orange<br>i love the colour orange  
>waaaa :'(<p>

**UK**: Ew.  
>16:08<br>Orange isn't a color I commonly appreciate.  
>There are times when it's gorgeous<br>but far too often I find it glaring and painful.  
>I prefer the cold colours.<br>I like the cold.  
>I deal with the cold like no one else I've ever met<br>THE COLD IS FUCKING SEXY, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT.  
><strong>America<strong>: hmmm... (thinking of epic metaphor)  
>16:16<br>there's no escape from the frozen iciness of the tundra!  
>~mighty boosh<p>

**UK**: That's not a metaphor, but as you insist.  
>Lstrade's favorite color was orange~!<p>

**America**: :'( now i miss my orange juice!

**UK**: BUT ITS LSTRADE!

**America**: (is crying)  
>16:18<br>ok, i'm good  
>16:28<br>**UK**: You do know that it was just orange juice I mean honestly, how old are you?

**America**: um….. I don't know….  
>16:30<br>hey UK? How old am I?

**UK**: You're 419 dumb ass

**America**: ooh!

**UK**: Yup~

**America**: i just got an ice cube, up my nose

**UK**: lol  
>WELL DONE<p>

**America**: my nose is cold!

**UK**: Oh come now, surely a little cold won't best the great America?

**America**: i miss my orange juice  
><strong>UK<strong>: Oh, what a pity.

I'm sure there's more.

'  
><strong>America<strong>: nope, just finished it  
>brb, going to buy some more OJ<p>

**UK**: Toodles

* * *

><p>You Review, Me Happy! You no Review, Me send to destroy you.<p>

Review

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


End file.
